cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Doing the Right Thing
Summary: T-Bone is outside of Mr. Kibble's shop. Mr. Kibble has just gotten a truckload of new toys. As he carries some of them in, he drops one, a porcupine squeak-toy, on the ground and doesn't notice. Since Mr. Kibble doesn't seem to have noticed, T-Bone decides to take it. He meets up with Clifford and Cleo at the park. They're playing hide-and-seek and Cleo's just found Clifford for the fifth time very quickly. (It doesn't help that no matter where Clifford hides, he's so large that he's easily visible from just about any direction.) T-Bone greets them and shows him the toy. However, he gets a bit dodgy when they ask where he found it, saying that he found it, in "the street." In any case, it's "finders-keepers." That's fair, right? They play with it for a bit and then Cleo notes that it's a lot like the toys Mr. Kibble sells. T-Bone gets nervous, saying that it's getting dark and he has to go home. Cleo calls him on this, as it's not getting dark at all. He says he has to go home anyway and leaves. As he heads home, he passes by a house where a brother and sister are fighting. The girl grabs a basketball from her brother and starts playing with it. Her Mom comes out and reprimands her, saying that she knows it's not her ball and she shouldn't take it. She gives it back and they start playing peacefully. T-Bone continues along and sees a boy and his father posting signs. The boy comments that he hopes somebody found his bike. Finally, T-Bone arrives home, where he's warmly welcomed by Sheriff Lewis. Sheriff Lewis calls him a great dog and gives him a bowl of his favorite food. However, as Sheriff Lewis goes inside, T-Bone pushes the bowl away. He's not feeling like such a great dog. That night, when he goes to bed, T-Bone tries to hide the squeak-toy in a bush. It pops out the first time, but he forces it in a second time and this time it stays in. He goes to sleep, but starts dreaming. In his dream, a ghostly version of himself appears, like something out of "A Christmas Carol." The ghostly version says that he's the part of him that tells him what the right thing to do is. However, lately T-Bone hasn't been listening to him. He grabs T-Bone and takes him for a trip into the past. There, T-Bone sees another, younger version of himself. This younger version is playing with a rope toy with Sheriff Lewis. This is back when he was just a puppy. Something very bad also happened back then, as we see. Somehow some other dogs got a hold of it. T-Bone notices them playing with it and says that it's his toy and asks if they want to play with it with him. They say yes at first, but when he approaches them, they tell him that it's theirs now. "Finders-keepers." We see the younger T-Bone crying, very upset over the loss of his favorite toy. T-Bone wakes up and considers things. He figures that although he may have been upset over the rope toy, Mr. Kibble probably won't even miss the squeak-toy. He has lots of toys. He goes back to sleep. Then, all of a sudden, the porcupine toy appears! It starts multiplying, surrounding him in ever-growing circle! Then... he wakes up! It was just another dream. Except, he hasn't actually woken up. Instead, his conscience is back. T-Bone explains how he doesn't think Mr. Kibble will miss the squeak-toy and he's taken on another trip. This time, he's floating outside of Mr. Kibbles. We look in and see Mr. Kibble searching desperately for the squeak-toy. He knows he ordered one, but he just can't seem to find it. His dog Harriet is really upset about it, she really wanted that toy. T-Bones conscience narrates that Harriet really wanted to play with that toy yesterday, but Mr. Kibble just couldn't find it anywhere. T-Bone wakes up again. He realizes that he knows now what he has to do. He gets the squeak-toy out of the bush and promises to take it to Mr. Kibble first thing in the morning. He falls asleep again, where he's once again greeted by his conscience. This time though, his conscience just wants to tell him that he's proud of him. He then lets T-Bone have some sleep. That morning, Clifford and Cleo come to wake up T-Bone. They want to play with the squeak-toy. T-Bone admits that they can't and explains that it's actually Mr. Kibble's. He asks them to go with him to return it. They do and Mr. Kibble sees T-Bone and thanks him for returning the squeak toy. He pats him on the head and tells him that he did the right thing. Quotes: *'Dog 1: '''Sorry pup, it's our toy now! *'Dog 2:' You know the rule, Finders-keepers, Losers weepers. *'Clifford': T-Bone? *'T-Bone': Hiya, Clifford. Hey, Cleo. *'Cleo': Grab your new toy and let's go play. *'T-Bone': No, I can't. I've got to give it back to Mr. Kibble. It belongs to him. *'Cleo': It Belongs to Mr. Kibble? *'T-Bone': That's right! I knew it was his, But I really wanted it. *'Cleo': So you just took it. *'T-Bone''': Yeah, but that isn't right, so I'm gonna give it back to him. Gallery: Hqdefault (3)-1.jpg MV5BMjEyMzc2MTExMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzA3NzUyMjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg Screenshot-400.jpg Video Category:Episode List of T-Bone Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 13 Category:Lists Of Jetta Is Absent Category:Lists of Kids don't appear Category:Lists Of Charley has Absent Category:Galleries